


On Hugs and Warm Blankets

by moonlightpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Everyone Gets A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, anakin loves his family, pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpadawan/pseuds/moonlightpadawan
Summary: But then, when Obi-Wan tried to pull away, Anakin seemed to hug Obi-Wan even tighter, preventing him from escaping his embrace.“Anakin...”“I’m never letting you go,” Anakin said, voice muffled by Obi-Wan’s robes. “You’re trapped.”Ahsoka giggled. The older Jedi let out an exaggerated sigh, accepting his fate as a prisoner of Anakin’s arms. “I’m going to be stuck here for a while, aren’t i...”[or: Anakin's reaction to pain meds leaves him acting overly affectionate.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	On Hugs and Warm Blankets

"Oh. Umm Anakin, could you please let me go? I'm trying to check your IV."

Ahsoka stifled a giggle as she watched Master Vokara Che attempt to escape from Anakin's hug that he had trapped her in when she tried to reach for his arm to check his IV. Anakin had been badly injured during their last mission. He was scouting out the area at the top of a cliff when a Separatist bomb hit, sending him flying over the edge. Luckily he landed on a ledge not too far below, otherwise things could've been a lot worse. Now, he was left with two broken legs, multiple burns and bruises, and a mild concussion.

"Anakin, let go of Master Che, please." Obi-Wan said. Anakin still had his arms wrapped around Master Che, but heeding Obi-Wan's words, Anakin finally released Master Che from his arms, allowing her to actually check his IV.

"I'm just going to change your IV, okay Anakin?" Anakin nodded, and then Master Che began fiddling with Anakin's IV bag, swapping it out for a new one. "It might feel a little cold but the sensation will go away after a few minutes."

Once Vokara Che finished changing Anakin's IV and checking his vitals, she quietly left the room, leaving Ahsoka and Obi-Wan alone with Anakin, who was thoroughly drugged up on pain meds.

Anakin was propped up against a few pillows, his blanket pulled up under his arms. He was looking back and forth between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with a smile on his face that only seemed to be growing bigger.

"How are you feeling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the momentary silence. Anakin's brows furrowed, a thoughtful expression on his face, before his smile grew again and he closed his eyes.

"Floaty."

"Mmm," Obi-Wan hummed. "Are you in any pain at all?"

"Mmm no," Anakin replied, shaking his head. Then, a moment later, when Ahsoka thought that Anakin's smile couldn't get any bigger, he giggled and his smile grew.

"I feel fuzzy!"

"Fuzzy?" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin continued to giggle, bobbing his head up and down.

"Mmhmm...fuzzy!"

Ahsoka glanced a questioning gaze to Obi-Wan, who was sitting in the chair across from her. He lightly shrugged his shoulders as if to say: _I have no idea_.

"Obi-Wan?"

Ahsoka returned her gaze to Anakin. He was now studying Obi-Wan with an almost...sorrowful expression.

"Yes Anakin?"

"You look like you need a hug," Anakin said, extending his arms towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shook his head and raised his hands slightly, taken aback.

"No, Anakin. I'm fine. I don't need a hug."

"But you do need a hug." Anakin frowned. "You do."

"No no, i'm fine—i really don't need a hug, Anakin."

For a moment Anakin looked as if he was going to fight Obi-Wan, his expression battle-ready. But then Anakin's face crumpled, and he began to sob.

"Why don't you want a hug?" he whined, sniffling as tears rolled down his cheeks. Anakin wiped his eyes with his fists and looked at Ahsoka. "Why doesn't he want a hug?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka answered. "But you can give me a hug if you want."

“Really?” he asked, gazing at Ahsoka with wishful eyes.

“Yes.”

Anakin sniffled, then nodded at Ahsoka. "Okay."

Ahsoka stepped forward and, making sure to avoid his injured legs, she sat down on the side of Anakin's cot and wrapped her arms around Anakin, accepting his hug. Anakin's hair tickled the side of her face and lekku as he sniffled into her shoulder.

"Why doesn't he want a hug?" Anakin mumbled.

"I'm not sure," she replied. Ahsoka glanced at Obi-Wan and the two shared a significant gaze. "But maybe if you ask him again he might say yes."

"Really?" Anakin asked, lifting his head from Ahsoka's shoulder. His eyes were slightly glazed and red-rimmed. He sniffled again, wiped his eyes. Ahsoka nodded.

"Why don't you ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes this time."

Anakin bit his lip, then nodded, turning to Obi-Wan. "Can i give you a hug?" he asked, his voice small.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a moment, in thought, before he looked at Anakin and smiled.

"Alright." Obi-Wan said, jokingly rolling his eyes. "You can give me a hug."

To that, Anakin smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan as the older Jedi moved and sat on the other side of the cot. They stayed like that for a long moment; Anakin’s face smooshed against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Obi-Wan gently rubbing Anakin’s back.

But then, when Obi-Wan tried to pull away, Anakin seemed to hug Obi-Wan even tighter, preventing him from escaping his embrace.

“Anakin...”

“I’m never letting you go,” Anakin said, voice muffled by Obi-Wan’s robes. “You’re trapped.”

Ahsoka giggled. The older Jedi let out an exaggerated sigh, accepting his fate as a prisoner of Anakin’s arms. “I’m going to be stuck here for a while, aren’t i...” 

Anakin shifted slightly, turning his head towards Ahsoka, a big smile beaming across his face. He opened his eyes, making eye contact with Ahsoka.

"Snips," he said, extending an arm towards Ahsoka, motioning for her to join the hug. Ahsoka couldn't resist those pleading blue eyes. She leaned in towards Anakin and he quickly wrapped his arm around her. Then, with a surprising amount of strength for his current state, Anakin pulled Ahsoka and Obi-Wan further onto the cot so that they were all cuddled together against the headboard.

“I love you guys,” he said, closing his eyes. “You’re my favourites...you...and Padmé too.” Anakin nodded, smiling contentedly. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan shared a curious glance. “Padmé’s my favourite too. You’re all my favourites.”

Mutually deciding not to question ‘Padmé’, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan settled back against Anakin’s pillows. Ahsoka looked at Anakin. His eyes were fluttering, as if he was trying to stay awake.

“You’re our favourites too, Master,” she whispered. A smile grazed Anakin’s lips. “We love you too.”

“Really?” he asked softly. Ahsoka nodded.

“Yeah.”

Ahsoka felt Anakin pull her in closer. He seemed to do the same for Obi-Wan, seeing as she could now feel Obi-Wan’s hair grazing her right montral.

"You should go to sleep, Master."

"Yes. Rest now, Anakin."

Anakin hummed. The sound vibrated through Ahsoka’s montrals. Ahsoka listened as Anakin's breaths evened out, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her head. It was enough to make _her_ feel sleepy.

After a minute, or maybe a few minutes (Ahsoka wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed), Obi-Wan spoke.

“We should probably move.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah...”

But despite how much Ahsoka knew that she should move; get up, maybe finish some of the homework she had yet to complete for her classes; she just couldn’t bring herself to get up from her position on the cot. It was just so cosy. And she _was_ partly trapped under Anakin’s arm, so she really didn’t want to have to move in fear of waking him up—he needed his rest if he was going to heal.

Ahsoka glanced at Obi-Wan. It seemed like he was in a similar dilemma. Obi-Wan hadn't made any attempt to move either, despite his own words.

They both sighed.

–––

Later, Vokara Che was making her rounds of the Halls of healing, checking up on all her patients, when she entered Skywalker’s room.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her eyes.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were all cuddled up on the cot together, sleeping peacefully. Anakin’s arms were wrapped around both Obi-Wan’s and Ahsoka’s shoulders, holding them close to his chest. Ahsoka was curled up by Anakin’s right side, her arm intertwined with Anakin’s, and her head snuggled against Anakin’s chest. Obi-Wan lay by Anakin’s left with his head resting on Anakin’s shoulder.

Vokara checked Anakin’s vitals before carefully laying another blanket over top of the three sleeping Jedi, making sure to be as gentle as possible as to not wake them from their slumber. It was a rare occasion for these Jedi to actually get a good amount of rest,so to see them sleeping so peacefully was a relief.

With one last glance at the trio of sleeping Jedi, Vokara Che padded out of the room and dimmed the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> I might write a prequel to this about what happened when Anakin got injured, and possibly a sequel to this because i have ideas. So if you’d like to see that feel free to leave a comment if you’d like :) 
> 
> Go check out my Star Wars tumblr @ahsokryze


End file.
